Where I Stood
by EarnedDisillusionment
Summary: She will love you more than I could, she who dares to stand where I stood."


Hey everyone! Long time, I know! I just haven't been inspired...until now! This is a fic based on the song "Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins. It is a beautiful song! The lyrics of the song are spoken in here, mostly by Casey. This is and is not a Dasey fic. I'm a huge Dasey lover; however, it didn't really work with the song. So read and find out! Please let me know what you think!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LWD (even though I want to!) and I also don't own the song "Where I Stood." The lovely Missy Higgins owns that! Nothing is mine!

Where I Stood

"What do you mean, Casey?" Derek asked furiously.

Casey stood looking at the ground. "I mean that I think we need to end this." Derek walked up to Casey and pushed her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Why? Why do you want to throw away five years together? I love you, Casey. You know that. I'm faithful to you; I treat you right…why do you want to throw us away?" Derek asked.

Casey wrenched her head out of Derek's grasp. "Because I don't know who I am without you, Derek."

Confusion fell over Derek's face. "I don't understand, Casey. You're with me. Why do you have to know who you are without me?"

Casey began pacing around the living room of their shared apartment.

"Derek, we're twenty-three years old. We've been together since we were eighteen, and it's been great. It's just that…it seems lately there are little voices in my head that are telling me that this should end and I don't even know if I agree with them"

"Then why listen to the voices, Case?" Derek interrupted.

"Because Derek, something told me to run. And you know me, Derek. I like to trust my instincts and they are telling me that this isn't right, that I need to run. I need to find myself. I need to know who I am without you. I've always thought that love was black and white, it was wrong or right…you taught me it wasn't. You showed me that the world is in shades of grey. I need to find my shade."

"Casey, I don't want to let you go without a fight, but you don't even look like you want me to fight for you, for us." Derek said as tears formed in his eyes.

Casey ignored the tears in her eyes. "Derek, I think I'm torn inside. I don't know, which is why I need to go."

Casey walked up to Derek and put her arms around him. "You mean more to me than anyone I have ever loved at all, Derek Venturi. You taught me how to trust myself, which is why this is what I have to do."

Derek said nothing as Casey kissed him gently, for the last time. He watched as she walked to the hall closet and grabbed a packed bag.

"Casey, I love you. I know you, isn't that enough?"

Casey shook her head. "No. It isn't."

Derek attempted again. "Well, why are you going? Where are you going? Why don't you just stay here? We can still be friends, can't we?"

Casey closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

"I don't know where I'm going, Derek. Even if I did, I probably wouldn't tell you. I can't stay here. I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you."

"What the hell does that mean, Case?" Derek asked loudly.

"I don't want you to think that I don't love you, Derek. I do. I just can't be with you. You're a wonderful man; you are going to have some one wanting to be with you as soon as you walk out this door. And I don't think I could stand seeing you anyone else and I know I should. It isn't fair for you for me to be jealous. Whoever is going to replace me is going to love you more than I could. She who dares to stand where I stood is going to be able to love you more than I ever could and that is something you deserve, Derek. I'm just sorry I can't give it to you. Do you understand?" Casey pleaded.

Derek said nothing. Casey nodded in acceptance. She opened the door and walked out without looking back.

FIVE YEARS LATER

Casey walked up to the reception hall. She had received the invitation six months ago and never answered. She had known this day would come, she just never expected it to happen like this.

Casey slipped through the entrance and hid in the back. She didn't say a word to any one and no one recognized her. Casey scanned the room and felt her breath catch when she saw them enter the room.

"And now, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Derek and Emily Venturi." The D.J. announced as Casey's former best friend and former love her of life walk amidst the cheering crowd, hand in hand.

Casey felt the tears form in her eyes as she watched them both. After a few moments, Casey started to walk back out to her car. When she was halfway to her car, she heard someone yell out.

"Someone dared to stand where you stood."

Casey froze. After a moment she slowly turned around to see Derek.

"And you were right. She loves me more than you could."

Casey's throat tightened. "I'm happy for you, Derek."

Derek walked closer to Casey. "It took a long time for me to allow someone to stand where you stood, Casey. Emily kept at it. She was there for me as a friend after you left and things just grew from there. She loves me more than I knew was possible."

"Do you love her?" Casey managed to ask.

"Yes. He does." A voice said from the entrance of the building. Casey turned and saw Emily. Emily walked down and laced her fingers with her new husbands.

Tears leaked from Casey's eyes as she tried to think of something to say. "I'm very happy for you both. I wish you nothing but the best." Casey managed to get out. She turned and finished her walk to the car. She had opened the door when she heard Derek's voice call out.

"Did you find out who you are?"

Casey paused and turned her head to look at the couple.

"Yes. I'm the stupid girl who threw the love of her life away. I'm the one who couldn't love you enough. The girl who deserves you is now standing where I stood. It makes everything else inconsequential. She loves you more than I could and I stick with what I said before, you deserve it. You both do."

Casey smiled weakly and got into her car. As she drove off, she watched as the love of her life walk out of her life and into his new life with the true love of his life.

"She loves you more than I could, she who dares to stand where I stood."


End file.
